A continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to increase the number of devices within a given amount of semiconductor real estate (in other words, to increase the level of integration). Electrical shorting between adjacent regions becomes increasingly problematic with increasing levels of integration. Accordingly, it is desired to develop new methods for creating highly integrated devices.